vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Data-Sora
Summary Data-Sora is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts coded and its remake, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. He is a digital replica of Sora that King Mickey used to investigate a computer simulation of Jiminy's Journal, and though he behaves much like the real Sora, he is thought to not be an actual person. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Data-Sora (Typically referred to as Sora) Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Technically genderless due to being made of data, has the appearance of a male Age: Technically no more than 2 (Due to being Jiminy’s Journal’s version of Sora, whose transcribing in the journal only existed at the beginning of KH1), has the form of a 14-15 year old Classification: Digital Replica of Sora Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Magic, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Has a "map" in his head (While it could normally be dismissed as a game mechanic, the status effect in 358/2 Days that prevents access to it justifies it)), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Healing, Damage Reduction, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Resurrection, Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, Can undo negative status effects, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage or being comboed via Second Chance and Once More, Immortality (Type 6. Can insert his "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seal of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=Elemental Manipulation, Magic-based Time Stop (Data-Sora's Keyblade was able to nullify Jafar's time stop without Sora having to even think about it), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Cosmic Radiations, Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Data-Sora is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Capable of defeating both Pete and Maleficent) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Pete and Maleficent) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to his real counterpart) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Can tank attacks from Pete and Maleficent) Stamina: Very high, capable of fighting through hordes of Heartless in rapid succession without tiring. Range: Extended melee range with Kingdom Key. Tens of meters with Keyblade telepathy. Planetary with magic via power-scaling. Standard Equipment: Kingdom Key (His Keyblade) Intelligence: For all intents and purposes, Data-Sora is the exact likeness of his real-life counterpart in terms of temperament, personality, and thought patterns. While fully aware that he is a mere data copy, he confronts each and every challenge with nearly boundless cheer and retains his original’s naivety. Nevertheless, he also retains his original’s knack for combat, being able to use virtually all of his Keyblade Techniques and Magic spells, deftly using them to blast his way through armies of Heartless with ease. In addition, he also has a certain degree of puzzle-solving skills, navigating his way through Jiminy’s Journal and debugging it with only limited instruction from King Mickey. He is also in some ways even more determined and optimistic than the original Sora, completing his quest despite knowing that the Journal’s completion will lead to the end of his existence, trudging on even after his memories are erased due to the value he’s placed in the bonds he has with his friends (whom he no longer remembers) and to simply do the right thing. Weaknesses: Like his original, Data-Sora was not trained in hand-to-hand combat and is thus helpless if he is somehow disarmed (As shown when Maleficent had destroyed his digital Keyblade before he obtained a true Keyblade in Hollow Bastion) and much like the real Sora he is rather naive. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Four (Battle for Dream Island) Four’s Profile (Speed was equalized, High 4-C Data-Sora and 4-B Four used, and both were bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Clones Category:Teenagers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Purification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Magic Users